


Are you flirting with me ?

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: It's about time you notice…





	Are you flirting with me ?

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Jack avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement d'Hiccup. Depuis quelque temps, le jeune mécanicien lâchait des propos tendancieux et avait des gestes étranges. Par exemple, un jour où Jack venait de se faire larguer, il avait été voir Hiccup qui l'avait réconforté en lui disant que son petit copain (ou son ex) ne le méritait pas et que Jack était bien trop exceptionnel pour perdre son temps avec lui. Sur le coup, on aurait dit quelque chose de normal, que quelqu'un dit à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Hiccup l'avait regardé tellement intensément. Puis ils avaient fait une soirée, un peu plus tard, et Hiccup n'avait pas arrêté de le coller. Pas collé dans le sens lourd du terme, mais à chaque moment de la soirée, Hiccup était dans son champ de vision. Il reprit Rustik quand celui-ci fit une remarque déplacée à Jack, il se proposa pour aller remplir leur boisson et même pour ramener Jack chez lui. Et quand il le posa devant sa porte, Hiccup avait encore eu ce regard intense et lui avait dit qu'il avait apprécié le fait que Jack vienne.  
Et le lendemain, Jack se trouver chez lui, avec la gueule de bois en cadeau, à se demander si Hiccup n'était pas entrain de le draguer. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, Hiccup était gentil et mignon, mais l'argenté se demandait si c'était vraiment vrai, ou si c'était lui qui se faisait des films.  
Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et alla chez Hiccup. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, encore en caleçon, et probablement endormis cinq minutes avant.  
-Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je peux te parler ?  
-Oui, bien sur. Euh…  
Il s'écarta et Jack entra dans la maison, plongé dans la pénombre. Il entendit des bruits dans la chambre d'Hiccup.  
-Tu… Est avec quelqu'un ? Si je dérange…  
-Non, c'est personne. C'est juste Astrid. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller son copain, hier, donc elle a dormi là.  
Jack hocha la tête, même s'il sentait son cœur se serrer à la penser que le brun et la blonde aient passé la nuit ensemble.  
-Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Hiccup.  
-Oui… Euh… Tu me dragues ?  
Hiccup manqua de s’étouffer.  
-Pardon ?  
-Est-ce que tu me dragues ?  
-Pourquoi…  
-J'ai cette impression, en ce moment. Que tu as plein d'attention pour moi, quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression que je suis la personne la plus importante du monde.  
-Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte.  
En sortant de la chambre, Astrid avait prononcé cette phrase.  
-Ça fait un moment qu'Hiccup te court après, continua-t-elle. Tiens, hier soir, il était encore entrain de pleurer sur mon épaule parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à te…  
-Astrid ! Coupa Hiccup.  
-Quoi, c'est vrai…  
Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de l'appartement en remerciant Hiccup de l'avoir accueilli chez lui. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls et rougirent rapidement.  
-Comme ça… Tu me dragues…  
-Ouais… Répondit Hiccup, mal à l'aise. Je… J't'aime bien… Depuis un moment, en fait…  
-Oh…  
-Écoutes… J'pensais pas… 'Fin… Astrid… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle parlerait. Je pensais que tu t'en rendrais compte, que tu comprendrais et que peut-être tu me donnerais ta réponse. Si tu veux pas, on peut rester ami, hein, ça ne me dérange pas…  
Jack se gratta la nuque.  
-Je ne sais pas… Enfin… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire draguer, et je suis plutôt du genre obvious… Je ne remarque pas ce genre de chose. Mais je suis content qu'Astrid me l'ait confirmé…  
Hiccup sourit.  
-Je mets des fringues, j'avale une aspirine et on prend un café ?  
Jack sourit.  
-Avec plaisir.


End file.
